Los hermanos FlynnFletcher
by lord clerigo
Summary: universo semialterno. Phineas, Ferb y Candace se han convertido en estereotipos de caricaturas, ahora el gobierno nesesitara de su ayuda para detener al malvado Dr. Doofenshmirtz y su ejercito de robots
1. Despertar parte 1

pues quize hacer un pequeño tributo a las series animadas de hace varios años, (más especifico a Animaniacs) y de eso resulto este fic, espero sea de agrado.

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus legitimos dueños. (todos sabemos quienes son)**

* * *

**Prologo**

Hace 4 años en una tarde de verano, dos chicos: Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher de los suburbios de la ciudad de Danville, construían un aparato que les permitiría entrar en la televisión, más exactos en las caricaturas, se preparaban para uno otro día normal. Su hermana, Candace Flynn los observaba desde dentro de la casa, ella había tratado de delatarlos con su madre desde hace tiempo pero siempre, por alguna razón desconocida todo desaparecía de manera extraña. Ese día estaba decidida a triunfar de cualquier manera, había trazado un plan para detenerlos según ella a prueba de errores. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de utilizar su invento corrió hacia ellos, unos centímetros antes de llegar a su destino tropezó y rodo en dirección del invento, este incidente provoco un fallo en la maquina el cual los afectaría de por vida; el artefacto disparo un rayo producto del impacto recibido, golpeando a los 3 hermanos. El rayo los afecto a nivel molecular, alterando su composición original; a partir de ese momento se convirtieron en caricaturas vivientes. Si bien no sufrieron ningún cabio físico notorio, poseían todas las características de los dibujos animados: podían deformarse y volver a la normalidad, cambiarse de ropa a voluntad, aparecer de la nada, sacar una gran variedad de objetos de diversos tamaños de su cuerpo o alguna bolsa y la locura característica de los personajes de caricaturas. Esa última habilidad trajo consigo un caos total en toda la ciudad; ellos causaban destrozos y pánico a donde quiera que fueran, incluso el ejército no pudo hacer nada al respecto, detenerlos se convertía en una misión cada vez más imposible. Tras varias semanas de investigación conjunta entre el pentágono y otras instituciones de seguridad lograron crear un arma para detenerlos. Un pequeño escuadrón fue armado y entrenado para usar aquella arma, la cual era simplemente un rayo a base de nitrógeno líquido para congelarlos. La batalla duro 5 horas completas, pero al final los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher fueron capturados y confinados a una cámara fría para el resto de sus vidas. Los padres de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher fueron protegidos por el gobierno, les asignaron identidades nuevas y fueron reubicados.

* * *

Cuatro años han pasado desde aquel evento, ellos siguen en esa prisión helada y ahora el gobierno se enfrenta a nuevos y poderosos enemigos.

Capitulo1: Despertar (primera parte)

La cuidad de Danville solía ser un lugar placentero para vivir hasta que el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz libero un enorme ejercito de robots dotados de tecnología nueva y poderosa, no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo incluso un agente ornitorrinco conocido como "agente p" el cual lo había vencido en numerosas ocasiones no pudo contra su nuevo ejército, la agencia encargada en el caso se vio obligada a usar una nueva pero peligrosa estrategia.

Un hombre de uniforme militar entraba a una sala de juntas cargando unos documentos.

-permiso para entrar –dijo aquel hombre.

-adelante mayor -respondió otro hombre vestido de militar el cual tenía un rango superior.

-caballeros –inicio el mayor –como saben el Dr. Heinz se ha convertido en un problema con el cual no hemos podido lidiar, hemos mandado a nuestros mejores agentes los cuales no pudieron derrotarle.

-eso ya lo sabemos –reclamo uno de los presentes –vaya al grano.

-claro señor, tras una larga y exhaustiva investigación por parte de Carl, un joven pero brillante becario, creo que por fin hemos encontrado la solución –el mayor arroja los folders que trajo consigo –caballeros les traigo ante ustedes el proyecto F-F.

-¿Qué diablos significa F-F?

-es por la iníciales de Flynn-Fletcher, tenemos planeado usar a los hermanos.

-¿a caso se volvió loco? –Reclamo furioso –tenemos suficientes problemas con ese científico loco como para lidiar de nuevo con esa… esas cosas.

-si fueran tan amables de leer los reportes que prepare podrán observar que estos chicos tienen todo lo necesario para derrotarlo, sus "poderes de caricatura" por así decirles los convierte en los candidatos perfectos para nuestro propósito; claro, son incontrolables, sin embargo se ha entrenado a tres jóvenes agentes con el propósito de vigilarlos y, si las cosas no salieran como esperamos podrán detenerlos sin ningún problema. Como ven tengo todo cubierto.

-¿y cuándo tiene pensado ejecutar esta locura?

-únicamente se requiere su autorización para poder poner el plan en marcha. Señores, hemos invertido demasiado dinero y hombres en esta batalla, creo yo que ya no tenemos nada más que perder. ¿Cuento con ustedes?

-haga lo que quiera mayor, tiene todo nuestro apoyo.

Base militar de Danville, departamento de seguridad, contenedor de amenazas. Tres agentes esperaba la llegada de Carl y el Mayor Monograma.

-¡atención! –grito Carl, los agentes saludaron mientras entraba el Mayor

-descansen agentes. Es un placer informarles que nuestro plan entrara en vigor desde este momento, la razón por la que estamos aquí es para despertar a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher y su presencia es indispensable ya que han sido entrenados para poder lidiar con ellos, su misión será simple, deberán vigilarlos en todo momento para que no escapen y hagan de las suyas. ¿Quedo claro?

-¡Señor, si Señor! –respondieron los tres agentes al unísono.

-Carl abre la cámara de criogenia.

Una sirena de advertencia sonó por todos lados, lentamente una enorme compuerta se abría; el mayor Monograma entraba al lugar.

-estén atentos, en cuanto se descongelen por completo ellos intentaran esca… -una bola de nieve lo golpea en la cabeza. -¿Qué es esto?

-parece nieve señor –dijo Carl

-¿nieve? –miro hacia adelante. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Al fondo de la habitación pudo ver un iglú y a tres siluetas sentadas en círculo, se acerco rápidamente y ahí estaban los hermanos vestidos de esquimales pescando en un pequeño hoyo en el piso.

-¿pero qué es esto? –pregunto el mayor molesto.

-no es obvio –respondió Candace –estamos pescando.

-¿pescando? ¿Se dan cuenta que este cuarto esta a 500 metros bajo tierra?

-eso explica porque no hemos atrapado nada –dijo Phineas –excepto por esa chatarra –señalo hacia una esquina la cual estaba repleta de huesos de dinosaurios, vasijas rotas, latas vacías, dos aviones, un trozo del techo de la capilla Sixtina, la mona lisa y el santo grial. El mayor quedo boquiabierto.

-¡un momento! –Exclamo Monograma -¡ustedes fueron congelados! ¿Cómo escaparon de su prisión de hielo?

-estábamos aburridos –respondió Ferb. –pero si eso lo hace feliz.

Los hermanos entraron al iglú y sacaron tres enormes bloques de hielo, los abrieron por la mitad y se colocaron dentro, una vez ahí se quedaron quietos. Monograma se quedo serio.

-creo que después de todo fue mala idea.

Dio media vuelta y frente a el se encontraban los tres hermanos

-¿Se va tan pronto? –pregunto Candace.

-¿Pero cómo? –Exclamo el Mayor –si ustedes…

-¿Se ha metido a uno de esos? –Cuestiona Phineas molesto -son fríos y aburridos.

-como la guardia inglesa –agrega Ferb, mientras Candace reproduce risas con una grabadora.

-¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? –se lamenta el mayor.

-por la puerta, ¡da! –responde Candace.

-más respeto jovencita, ¿Tienes idea de con quién hablas? –Exclamo molesto.

-mmm… trae puesto uniforme y medallas, debe ser…

-¡Un guía turistico! –interrumpe Phineas.

-yo había pensado en un fontanero, pero lo que dices tiene más sentido.

Ferb se acerca al mayor con un folleto en las manos.

-¿Cuál museo me recomienda visitar primero?

-pues en el museo de arte tienen una nueva expo… de que estoy hablando ¡No soy guía turistico!

-con ese carácter dudo que le den propina –comenta Candace.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto! ¡Agentes ya saben qué hacer!

Tres sombras aparecen detrás de los hermanos.


	2. Despertar parte 2

porque ustedes el publico lo pidieron (redobles de tambor) traigo ante ustedes la continuación de este divertido e hilarante fic.

antes de empezar les dejo una aclaracion de la lectura: cuando las letras esten en _cursivas _significa que es un soliloquio y va dirigido a ustedes lectores.

aclarado esto disfruten del capitulo y recuerden que lo reviews son bien recibidos

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de los genios Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Despertar (segunda parte)

Los hermanos se giraron para ver a los dueños de aquellas sombras, vestían un uniforme negro con chaleco, protectores de acero reforzado y un casco con gafas que cubria más de la mitad de su rostro todo del mismo tono oscuro.

-¡Qué linda ropa! –Exclamo Candace –debe ser la colección otoño-invierno de este año, aunque –los miro detenidamente –creo que se vería mejor en rosa.

Candace saco un bote de pintura en aerosol color rosa, lo agito y rocío con ella a los agentes cubriéndolos con una nube rosada por unos segundos, cuando la nube se disipa se ve a los 3 agentes tosiendo y pintados de rosa.

-¡Ahora si se ven divinos! –rio felizmente mientras brincaba alrededor de ellos.

Ferb adopto un rostro serio y miro a Phineas.

-no me mires así, también es tu hermana.

Los agentes desenfundaron una pistola con detalles futuristas.

-¡miren, quieren jugar! –dijo Phineas.

Los ahora rosados agentes dispararon contra ellos, cada uno a un objetivo en específico, congelándolos casi instantáneamente.

-buen trabajo chicos –los felicito monograma –llévenlos fuera.

Los presentes avanzaron fuera del cuarto, al salir se toparon con los hermanos sentados en un sofá frente a un televisor, Ferb cambiaba constantemente de canal, Phineas comía un tazón de cereal y Candace leía una revista y escuchaba música.

-¿pero cómo? –cuestiono sorprendido monograma.

-hermano, hermana –dijo Phineas –tenemos visitas.

Los tres saltaron del sillón y aterrizaron en frente de ellos.

-¡Que alegría verlos de nuevo! –comento Candace con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡y miren! –Hablo Ferb –encontraron nuestras esculturas.

-¿esculturas? –interrogo el mayor.

-sí, las hicimos la semana pasada en nuestra clase de cerámica. –explica Phineas. –si quiere hacer una nuestra maestra viene la próxima semana.

Un agente apunta a la cabeza de Phineas.

-oye, tranquilo –aparta el arma de su rostro –la primer clase es gratis –vuelve a ser apuntado –está bien te presto mis materiales pero ya no me apuntes con eso –le arrebata el arma y la arroja a un incinerador –esas cosas son peligrosas, alguien puede salir herido.

-escuchen malcriados –amenaza monograma –no estamos aquí para una clase de cerámica o cualquier otro tipo de actividad recreativa, su país está bajo una crisis y el gobierno los necesita a ustedes. Así que compórtense y escuchen lo que vinimos a decirles o me asegurare de que sean paletas de hielo hasta el día del juicio final. ¿Quedo claro?

-ya entendimos, no tiene por qué molestarse –habla Candace –_alguien necesita vacaciones_ –murmura señalándolo.

-seré breve –aclara su voz –actualmente combatimos contra un científico loco el cual posee una tecnología superior a la nuestra. Hemos intentado todo lo humanamente posible para detenerlo sin obtener resultado.

-¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en eso? –interroga Ferb.

-queremos usar sus habilidades especiales contra él, dudo que pueda hacer frente a ustedes.

-déjeme ver si entendí –dice Candace – ¿Nos quieren usar como armas contra un demente lunático que tuvo una infancia cruel y por eso planeo y diseño armas invencibles para vengarse de una sociedad cruel y elitista que rechaza y señala a las personas que son distintas a lo que los estatutos y reglas morales establecen porque no considero la opción de visitar a un psicólogo para aliviar sus traumas infantiles y así poder convertirse en un ciudadano digno y respetado y ser un ejemplo a seguir ante la sociedad que actualmente lo desprecia?

-sí, eso creo –responde el mayor.

-ay, qué alivio –suspira Candace –creí haber perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Y que ganamos nosotros? –cuestiona Phineas.

-en caso de cumplir con éxito su misión, el gobierno los liberara de su confinamiento y arreglaran un rencuentro con sus padres.

Los hermanos se miran entre sí, unas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, Candace saca de su bolsillo una vieja y maltratada foto, en ella aparecen ellos abrazando a sus padres. Después de verla por algunos segundos, la pelirroja sonríe y mira a sus hermanos quienes le devuelven la sonrisa y afirman con la cabeza para después abrazarla.

-señor guía turístico, aceptamos el trato –dice Candace con un tono serio y decidido.

-me alegra oír eso jóvenes y por favor dejen de decirme guía turístico, soy un mayor que sirve al ejército de Estados Unidos, ¿Entendieron?

-¡Señor, sí señor! –gritan los hermanos ahora vestidos de militares saludándolo respetuosamente.

-ahora, antes de darles su misión quiero presentarles a los agentes que los acompañaran –truena los dedos y los 3 agentes se forman delante de él –hermanos Flynn-Fletcher ellos son los agentes Doofenshmirtz, García y Johnson. -los agentes se quitan su casco mostrando sus rostros.

* * *

Continuara...

Antes de terminar quiero agradecer los reviews de **napo-1, superperrysecrentagentp y july4427 **ya que sin ellos hubiero dejado olvidada esta historia un buen rato, saludos

pues esto es todo por ahora nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Saludos y recuerden: si toman, no manejen n_n.


	3. Mision

queridos lectores, he vuelto con la continuación de esta incoherente historia, la cual espero que sea de su agrado. disfrutenla y recuerden que los reviews son bien recibidos (buenos y malos) n_n

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de los genios Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Así como cualquier referencia a otro programa, pelicula, pagina de internet similares y conexos que haga en este fic son propiedad de sus respectibos creadores y no me pertenecen. (por ahora... muejejejejeje!)**

* * *

Capitulo 3: misión.

Los agentes se quitan sus cascos mostrando sus rostros, se trataban de dos chicas y un chico. La primera de ellas lucia de 18 años, piel blanca, labios color carmín y una larga cabellera castaña, la segunda tendría por mucho 16 años, piel morena claro y cabello negro, el chico aparentaba 19 años, piel ligeramente bronceada y pelo rubio algo alborotado. Los hermanos y la hermana dejaron caer su mandíbula al piso agrietándolo mientras sus ojos se convertían en corazones y sobresalían de sus rostros. Posteriormente Phineas se transformo en un cohete y volaba por todo el lugar, Ferb se convirtió en lobo y empezó a aullar y el corazón de Candace latía repetidamente fuera de su pecho mientras corazones salían a su alrededor. Phineas termino estrellándose sobre su hermano y hermana creando una explosión, de la misma salen disparados los hermanos y su hermana para aterrizar sobre los agentes quienes por instinto extienden sus brazos para atraparlos.

-¡Holaaaa enfermera(o)! –cantan los hermanos y la hermana al unísono dejando fuera su lengua para después derretirse. Esto último dejo confundidos a los agentes.

-si ya acabaron de presentarse –interrumpió el mayor –vallamos a la sala de conferencias para que conozcan su misión.

El mayor sube por las escaleras seguido de Carl y los agentes. Los hermanos y la hermana aún estaban derretidos y se arrastraban por el piso, cuando se toparon con el primer escalón no pudieron subir y sus cuerpos líquidos se mezclaron fue entonces que volvieron a su forma normal pero hubo algo extraño: Candace vestía la ropa de Phineas, Ferb la de Candace y Phineas la de Ferb.

-¡oye! –Reclama Candace – ¡devuélveme mi ropa!

Candace se abalanza sobre Ferb y comienza una pelea entre ellos formando un círculo de polvo. Phineas quién solo veía la pelea alza los hombros y se une a ella. A lo lejos el mayor, Carl y los agentes observaban.

-sigamos –sugiere el mayor –en cuanto terminen de pelear nos alcanzaran.

Mientras se alejan escuchan disparos, sierras eléctricas, explosiones, látigos, sables laser, explosiones, lanza llamas, leones, espadas, trompetas, descargas de electricidad, explosiones, dinosaurios, una canción de los Beatles, chorros de agua, mazos, explosiones, cañones, aviones, autos de carreras, campanas, caballos, fuegos pirotécnicos, el himno de la alegría y una última explosión la cual causa que las luces se apaguen por unos segundos.

-mayor –habla Carl –deberíamos ver que están haciendo, podrían destruir todo el lugar.

-de ninguna manera – se detiene frente a una puerta –no me arriesgare a ser víctima de sus locuras de nuevo.

Abre la puerta y recibe un pastelazo en la cara. Dentro de la habitación se encuentran los hermanos y su hermana, los tres con un pastel en la mano.

-¡fue el (ella)! –gritan los tres señalándose entre sí.

-malcriados –gruñe el mayor –han acabado con la poca paciencia que tenía.

Ferb saca una calculadora y presiona varios botones.

-según mis cálculos aún le queda una poca.

Phineas apunta al mayor con una manguera de bomberos y dispara un poderoso chorro contra el mayor, posteriormente Candace se acerca con una secadora de pelo para secarlo.

-¿Y ahora? –pregunta Phineas.

-mmm… -vuelve a presionar botones –listo, oficialmente ya no tiene paciencia.

Candace ahora con un vestido de noche color rojo con brillantes le entrega una estatuilla color dorada al mayor todo acompañado de ovaciones.

-felicidades señor guía turístico, la academia le otorga un reconocimiento por haber perdido la paciencia. –lo besa en la mejilla.

El mayor se desploma.

-basta, basta ya no puedo más… renuncio –solloza mientras golpea el piso con ambas manos.

-no se ponga triste –dice Candace ya con su ropa habitual –cuénteme que lo tiene así.

-¡Son ustedes! –Exclama desesperado –no entienden la gravedad de la situación.

-claro que entendemos la gravedad –sonríe – es la fuerza de atracción que ejerce el centro de un planeta o satélite sobre los cuerpos cercanos y da la sensación de peso, dicha fuerza depende del tamaño del planeta y es la que genera las orbitas de cuerpos celestes como los cometas. _Eso lo leí en wikipedia._

El mayor se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano.

-hermana –dice Phineas –no creo que se refiera a esa gravedad.

-¿entonces?

-chicos –habla Carl –estamos en una situación bastante delicada, en estos momentos un enorme ejercito de robots está acercándose a nuestras instalaciones y es de vital importancia que presten atención a las palabras del mayor.

-¿por qué no dijo eso desde un principio? –reclama Ferb.

Los hermanos y su hermana toman asiento, Phineas saca una libreta de bolsillo y una pluma, Ferb pone sobre la mesa una máquina de escribir y Candace una computadora portátil.

El mayor se levanta y se para frente a los hermanos y hermana.

-seré breve –aclara su voz –Deberán infiltrase al laboratorio y detener a ese científico loco a toda costa. Durante su misión serán acompañados por los agentes García, Doofenshmirtz y Johnson quienes los apoyaran en lo que puedan. ¿Alguna duda?

-si –dice Phineas -¿Tiene una pluma con tinta?

-¡Largo de aquí! –Grita eufórico el mayor -¡Jeremy, Vanessa, Isabella, sáquenlos de mi vista!

Los agentes obedecen y toman a los hermanos y su hermana y se los llevan consigo.

-puedes creerlo, nos llamo por nuestros nombres –reclama Vanessa.

-bueno, él solo lo hace cuando este verdaderamente enojado –comenta Jeremy.

-siento interrumpir su conversación ¿Pero exactamente a dónde vamos? –dice Phineas confundido.

-juzgando la situación, a una muerte segura –responde Isabella.

Ferb extiende su mano.

-paguen –dice el peli verde.

Phineas y Candace sacan un billete y lo ponen en la mano de Ferb.

-diantres –refunfuña Candace –estaba segura que iríamos al centro comercial.

-mejor suerte para la próxima –agrega Ferb en tono de burla.

* * *

Continuara...

lamentablemente es todo por ahora, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio de esta loquísima historia.

ah, lo olvidaba, quiero mandar un cordial saludo a **napo-1 **(ya vez que si pude 3)**, july4427 **(espero que no te haya dolido el golpe n_n)**, tsukimine12 **(ojala te guste este cap.) **y DinkyLinkyGirl **(ya quedo aclarado quienes son los agentes)**,** muchisimas gracias por sus reviews.

y una última cosa, estoy conciente de que escribi "Explosiones" 4 veces en el parrafo, no estoy loco (si, se que suena raro viniendo de mi).

Saludos. lord clerigo's out! peace!


	4. Showtime! parte1

hola de nuevo, estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capitulo de esta seria, coherente y logica historia. espero les guste este capitulo y recuerden que cualquier comentario, felicitacion, pregunta, respuesta, sugerencia u ofensa en bienvenida.

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de los genios Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Así como cualquier referencia a otro programa, pelicula, pagina de internet similares y conexos que haga en este fic son propiedad de sus respectibos creadores y no me pertenecen. (por ahora... muejejejejeje!)**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Showtime! (Parte 1)

En el cuarto de convenciones, el mayor descansaba sobre una silla.

-debo admitirlo Carl, fue muy inteligente de tu parte inventar esa historia del ataque.

-de hecho señor no fue inventada, recibí un mensaje del radar, el enemigo se dirige hacia nuestra posición.

-¡Que! –exclama sorprendido –y por qué no ha sonado la alarma.

En ese momento una luz parpadeante roja aparece acompañada de una sirena. Monograma toma el teléfono.

-¡Informe de situación! –grita Monograma por el auricular.

-Mayor, hemos detectado alrededor de 200 unidades enemigas, tiempo aproximado de llegada 15 minutos.

-que todo el personal se prepare para la batalla –cuelga el teléfono.

Los agentes y los hermanos con su hermana caminaban por un pasillo cuando la alarma sonó seguida de una luz roja parpadeante.

-¡Fiesta! –Gritan los hermanos y su hermana.

El piso empieza a cambiar de colores, en el techo colgaba una esfera de espejos y en el centro están los hermanos y su hermana con trajes disco, zapatos de plataforma y pelucas afro bailando al ritmo de "In the navy".

-¡paren la música! –Grita Isabella molesta.

La música se detiene y los hermanos dejan de bailar.

-aguafiestas –dice Candace.

-no es momento para bailar, estamos bajo ataque.

-no dijeron que el cuartel esta bajo tierra – comenta Phineas.

-no idiota –reclama más furiosa -nos atacan.

-agentes, hermanos Flynn-Fletcher –se escucha la voz de monograma por unas bocinas –su misión sigue siendo la misma, sin embargo deberán abrirse camino entre las tropas enemigas, ignoren la alerta roja repito, ignoren la alerta roja. Cuento con ustedes, Monograma fuera.

-y como pretende el mayor que lo hagamos –exclama Vanessa.

-podemos pasar sobre ellos –sugiere Ferb.

-es una locura, con nuestro armamento apenas podemos hacer frente a un par de ellos –dice Jeremy.

-¿Nos darían un minuto? –interroga Phineas.

Los hermanos y su hermana forman un semicírculo y empiezan a murmurar.

- basubasubasubasubasu Isabella, basubasubasubasubasu Jeremy, basubasubasubasubasu Vanessa, basubasubasubasubasu pay de queso, basubasubasubasubasu puerta, basubasubasubasubasu videojuegos, basubasubasubasubasu summer belongs to you.

Los hermanos y su hermana terminan de discutir, Phineas se dirige a los agentes.

-tras una larga y seria discusión, hemos tomado la decisión de permitirles entrar a "La Puerta".

-¿la puerta? –pregunta Isabella.

-Ferb.

El peli verde aparece una bolsa de su espalda, la abre y saca de su interior una puerta de madera con tres cerrojos, la coloca en la pared.

-antes de entrar…

Phineas extiende sus manos mostrando 3 pastillas en cada palma, las de su mano derecha eran de color rojo y azules las de la izquierda.

-elijan –sentencia Phineas.

Isabella, Jeremy y Vanessa dudan sobre cual elegir, creen que se trata de una prueba para ver si son dignos de usar "La Puerta", temerosos, toman las pastillas rojas.

-sabia elección –felicita Phineas.

Los agentes tragan la pastilla mientras Phineas, Ferb y Candace se acercan a la puerta cada uno saca una llave de entre sus ropas, la introducen en cada cerrojo, se miran entre sí afirmando con la cabeza para después girar las llaves al mismo tiempo. La puerta se abre y los hermanos y su hermana entran.

-¿No piensan entrar? –pregunta Ferb desde la puerta.

-ya vamos –responden al mismo tiempo.

Al entrar los agentes son cegados por una luz, cuando recuperan la visión se encuentran dentro una habitación completamente en blanco sin nada alrededor suyo, frente a ellos están los hermanos y su hermana, los tres vestidos de negro con una gabardina abierta del mismo color y lentes oscuros.

-¿En dónde estamos? –pregunta Isabella.

-en el inicio –responde Phineas.

-que significa eso.

Los agentes ahora visten exactamente igual que los hermanos y su hermana.

-pero cuando…

-esta habitación nos proporciona cualquier cosa, ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

-armas –habla Jeremy.

Una gran cantidad de anaqueles se acercan a ellos velozmente todos repletos de distintos tipos de armamento.

-tomen todas las que gusten.

Los agentes observan detalladamente cada arma; Jeremy toma un lanzamisiles, un rifle de asalto AN-94, cartuchos y algunas granadas; Vanessa elige 2 Beretta 92, cartuchos, granadas y tantas shurinken como puede cargar; Isabella toma un rifle de francotirador Barret M82, una mira telescópica, cartuchos y granadas.

-ya estamos listos –dice Jeremy.

-acompáñenos –ordena Candace.

-¿no piensan llevar alguna arma? –pregunta Isabella.

Los hermanos y su hermana se paran frente a ellos, Phineas muestra 2 yoyos, Ferb un mazo y Candace un par de abanicos haciendo una pose estilo power rangers.

-nosotros siempre estamos preparados –comenta Phineas.

Los agentes los miran serios.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Phineas.

-no sé por qué me molesto en preguntar –se lamenta Isabella.

-no estés triste–Phineas la toma de la mano –vamos esto te gustara.

Ferb y Candace repiten la acción de su hermano con Vanessa y Jeremy respectivamente.

-¡en marcha! –gritan los hermanos y hermana.

Los hermanos y su hermana corren velozmente, la velocidad es tan grande que Jeremy, Isabella y Vanessa van volando. Los hermanos y su hermana frenan de golpe y se van hundiendo en el piso hasta quedar completamente bajo tierra frente a una cortina de metal.

-¡llegamos! –anuncia Phineas.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Isabella.

-es la última parada, ya tenemos misión, ropa y armas –saca un control de su gabardina –solo nos falta un vehículo.

Phineas presiona el botón y la cortina se eleva.

-les presento nuestra cochera.

Los hermanos y agentes entran.

-¡wow! –exclaman sorprendidos los agentes.

Dentro de la cochera estaba un tanque, un avión F16, una Hummer, un Jeep, un Ferrari, motocicletas, patinetas, patines, el delorean, la maquina del misterio, el match 5, el troncomovil, el camper de los thornberrys, el batimovil, el Eva unidad 1, un go-kart, el tanque felino, tiro al blanco, el halcón milenario, el general lee, la estrella de la muerte, el Titanic, el Nautilius, el Going Merry, un portaviones, lanzelot, el Enterprise, optimus prime, el rayo McQueen, la alfombra mágica, entre otros.

-¿Cuál les gusta? –pregunta Phineas.

-todos son increíbles –responde Jeremy –pero ninguno de estos nos será de utilidad.

Phineas toma una llave de tuercas.

-entonces hagamos algunas modificaciones.

* * *

Continuara...

antes de despedirme dare respuesta a sus reviews:

**DinkyLinkyGirl: **la verdad no tenia planeado que apareciera pues al principio del fic especifique que fue derrotado, sin embargo me has dado una muy buena idea que espero agregar en el siguiente capitulo, asi que espera su proxima aparición.

**napo-1: **pues ya estoy un capitulo más adelante, en cuanto a la pelea contra Doof aún falta un poco para llegar a ella, te pido un poco de pasiencia.

**Pabaji: **me tarde un poco más de lo que esperaba pero aqui esta la actualización, ojala te haya divertido este capitulo.

**tsukimine12:** respecto a tu pregunta: Phineas tiene 10 años, Ferb 11 y Candace 16, cuando inicia la historia, pero al ser "caricaturas" no crecen al pasar de los años (que fueron 4) por lo que actualmente tienen 14, 15 y 20 respectivamente.

**superperrysecrentagentp:** !no te mueras! quiero contactarte conectandome a internet y no con una ouija o haciendo una sesión espiritista, aqui esta el capitulo, ojala sigas vivo cuando lo leas.

**juli4427:** amigo por que no pones un cojin en el piso para no golpearte cada vez que lees el fic (otra opción seria no leerlo pero creo que ambos consideramos que es mala idea) como sea cuidate no quiero ser responsable de futuras lesiones criticas.

**snowflakes:** efectivamente este fic es un homenaje que hago a esa gran caricatura, espero te haya gustado.

**PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV:** me alegra que te gustara esta historia y pues aquí dejo toro capitulo, espero poder actualizar pronto.

por ultimo mando un saludo y un agradecimiento a todos los lectores que se toman el tiempo de darse una vuelta por este fic.

saludos.

lord clerigo's out! peace!


	5. Showtime! parte 2

hola de nuevo publico de Fanfiction he vuelto con la siguiente parte de este "peculiar" fic, pero antes de empezar con el protocolo quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por demorar tanto con la continuación.

**todos los comentarios que esten en letra cursiva son soliloquios que van dirigidos al lector.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de los genios Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Así como cualquier referencia a otro programa, serie, pelicula, marca, pagina de internet similares y conexos que haga en este fic son propiedad de sus respectibos creadores y no me pertenecen. (por ahora... muejejejejeje!)**

* * *

antes de empezar con el capitulo les dejo el tema "oficial" del fic. la letra es original de **napo-1** yo solo hice algunas pequeñas modificaciones, (busquen el tema de animaniacs en version instrumental)

Es hora de Lordmania

Estamos locos de atar

Ven y siéntate a observar,

Mucho te divertirás en Lordmania

Ven con los hermanos Fletcher

Y la hermana Candace Flynn

Siempre estamos muy alegres

Entre alguna redacción

Nos encierran en el cubo

Si nos logran atrapar

No hay quien nos aguante

Si logramos escapar

Somos Lordmania

Candace es bella y Phineas no

Ferb es un hombre de acción

Los impuestos ya pago

En Lordmania

Mira Carl y Monograma

Demostrando su poder

Junto a estos tres agentes

Que Heinz hará caer

Buford y Baljeet

A Perry vas a ver

Con escritores locos

No hay libretos que aprender

Somos Lordmania

Nos pagan sin trabajar

Estamos locos de atar

Como nadie puede estar

Somos redactados

De remate estamos

Por Fanfiction…

Lordmania es como lees.

**Capitulo 5:** Sowtime! (Parte2)

Phineas decide tomar la iniciativa y comienza a desarmar autos.

-necesitare esto, esto otro y uno de estos, _aunque no se para que sirve_ y… -mira a Jeremy –exactamente qué es lo que necesitamos.

-tiene que ser grande, capaz de resistir cualquier ataque, pero sobre todo rápido.

-Ferb, Candace manos a la obra.

Los hermanos y su hermana desarman más vehículos, juntan todas las piezas y armados con llaves de tuercas, desarmadores y un soplete comienzan a construir, los agentes observan sorprendidos la velocidad con la que construyen, los rostros de asombro cambian a frustración al ver lo que construyen.

-hermanos, hicimos un gran trabajo –felicita Phineas.

-¿Gran trabajo? –Alega Vanessa –es una réplica de la torre Eiffel, como nos va a ayudar eso.

-mira y aprende –dice Ferb con una pieza de tiza en la mano.

Ferb comienza a trazar líneas alrededor de la torre haciendo un círculo de transmutación. Los hermanos y su hermana se paran alrededor del círculo, se arrodillan, juntan las palmas de sus manos y después las ponen sobre el piso, la estructura comienza a sacar chispas mientras cambia de forma para convertirse en un vehículo.

-¿Qué les parece? –Pregunta Phineas.

El vehículo tenía la forma de un jeep con llantas de camión monstruo, una metralleta en cada costado, asientos reclinables, volante ergonómico y portavasos.

-genial –responde Jeremy –con esto podremos pasar sobre ellos fácilmente.

Los hermanos y su hermana se miran entre sí.

-¡yo conduzco! –gritan los tres mientras suben al vehículo y pelean por el volante.

-¡Quietos! –Grita Vanessa, los hermanos se quedan estáticos –es que no pueden estarse en paz.

-no, no podemos –responde Ferb mientras vuelven a pelear.

-¡Suficiente! Si alguien va a conducir será Jeremy.

-¿yo? –pregunta incrédulo.

-eres capaz de conducir cualquier tipo de vehículo.

Los agentes suben al vehículo, Jeremy se sienta frente al volante y observa el tablero lleno de botones.

-no creo poder conducirlo, tiene demasiados controles.

-no hay problema –dice Candace mientras saca su celular –central, necesito que Jeremy aprenda a conducir un auto hecho por alquimia.

El cuerpo de Jeremy tiembla por unos segundos.

-descarga completa, ya puedes conducirlo.

Jeremy presiona varios botones y enciende el auto.

-muy bien es hora de ver que puede hacer este bebé.

El piso donde están se eleva y el techo se abre mostrando un túnel por el cual suben hasta llegar a un andén en la superficie de las instalaciones, todos los soldados presentes miran con asombro. Monograma también pudo verlos a través de las cámaras de vigilancia.

-¿Qué tan lejos está el enemigo? –pregunta Jeremy a un soldado.

-están a menos de 2 kilómetros.

-perfecto, será más fácil si los interceptamos, sujétense vamos a acelerar.

Jeremy pisa el acelerador hasta el fondo, las llantas derrapan formando una nube de humo y el auto abandona el andén a toda velocidad. A lo lejos un pequeño insecto mecánico seguía al vehículo desde el cielo, un hombre desde lejos manipulaba el insecto.

-vaya, vaya monograma esta tan desesperado que envía niños a derrotarme, que ingenuo no sabe que nadie puede detenerme a mí, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, el genio malvado más grande de todos los tiempos –mira detenidamente la pantalla –esos pequeños se me hacen conocidos.

Heinz acerca la imagen y enfoca a los hermanos y su hermana, ellos voltean a la cámara, Phineas y Candace saludan y Ferb saca un letrero con la frase "vamos para allá" escrita sorprendiendo al científico.

-¡pero cómo! –Exclama sorprendido y molesto –se están burlando de mi.

Los hermanos y su hermana salen de la bata del científico.

-¡claro que no tontito! –Dice Candace –es nuestra manera de decir hola.

Los hermanos y su hermana besan a Heinz y desaparecen dentro de su bata.

-¡qué asco! –Clava su vista en la pantalla –pagaran por esta osadía.

Por otro lado el auto en el que iban los hermanos y agentes se acercaba a los robots quienes por órdenes de Heinz ya estaban preparados para un ataque.

-miren, juguetes a lo lejos –dice Phineas.

-no son juguetes –corrige Isabella –son enemigos.

-pero se ven tan inofensivos, ¿Qué daño pueden causar?

Los robots transforman sus brazos en cañones y disparan contra ellos.

-¡tenias que preguntar! –regaña Candace.

-prepárense, esto se va a poner feo.

Jeremy esquivaba los disparos con dificultad, Vanessa e Isabella tomaron las metralletas para responder el fuego, la situación se torna más tensa, conforme se acercan es más difícil evadir los disparos.

-¡Jeremy has algo! –grita Candace.

-¡eso intento!

Un robot lanza un misil y se impacta contra los neumáticos delanteros provocando una explosión. Los pasajeros abandonan el auto antes de que explote por completo.

-nuestro auto –dice Phineas.

–¡era nuevo! -agrega Ferb.

Los cuerpos de los dos hermanos se convierten en resplandores blancos y salen disparados hacia el cielo.

-Phineasmon.

-Ferbmon.

-DNA digimon a…

Los resplandores giran en círculos acercándose lentamente entre ellos hasta fusionarse en uno solo.

-¡Beakmon!

-Beakmon es la fusión combinada de Phineasmon y Ferbmon, su cuerpo está protegido por un exoesqueleto que le da fuerza y agilidad sobrehumana además posee las habilidades de un bailarín de folclor Húngaro, su técnica especial es el cañón sorpresa.

-Candace, ¿por qué nos dices eso? –pregunta Jeremy.

-porque me pagan por cada vez que lo digo.

Beakmon desciende desde el cielo hacia los robos quienes abren fuego en su contra.

-¡No les será tan fácil vencerme!

Aterriza sobre uno de los robots reduciéndolo a chatarra, levanta su brazo derecho y apunta contra sus enemigos.

-¡Cañón sorpresa!

De su brazo surge un cañón y dispara un enorme guante de box que destruye a 3 robots, salta sobre otro, le arranca la cabeza y la arroja contra otro haciéndolo caer. El resto de los robots vuelven a dispararle, Beakmon esquiva los disparos con gran facilidad.

-¡Cañón sorpresa!

Ahora dispara pasteles que se impactan en los rostros de los robots quitándoles la capacidad de ver provocando confusión entre ellos y terminan disparándose unos a otros.

-no tenía idea de que podían hacer eso –dice Vanessa.

-solo es una rabieta –habla Candace –montar una escena de anime solo porque destruyeron un auto que pueden arreglar con una engrapadora y cinta adhesiva muestra lo inmaduros que son.

Una parte de un robot cae cerca de Candace, mira su reflejo en el metal y nota que las puntas de su cabello están levemente disparejas.

-mi cabello –su mirada se llena de ira -¿Qué le hicieron a mi cabello?

Sus ojos lanzan un destello blanco, abre sus abanicos mientras un tornado de polvo la cubre.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Jeremy.

El tornado se desvanece mostrando a Candace quien ahora viste un kimono verde.

-pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi precioso cabello.

La tierra donde se encontraba se levanta y comienza a avanzar rumbo a los enemigos, en el transcurso todas las rocas que se encontraban cerca se elevan y siguen a la peli roja, haciendo ademanes con sus manos une todas las rocas en una sola la cual arroja contra las maquinas destruyendo 10 de ellas casi instantáneamente, lanza sus abanicos como su fueran boomerang y cortan en tres a otras dos, los abanicos regresan a su dueña. La roca en la que viajaba se detiene, de los abanicos brota fuego y Candace comienza a girar creando un tornado gigante de fuego que absorbe a los robots restantes. Beakmon se encontraba cerca del lugar.

-hay que detenerla –apunta al tornado. -¡cañón sorpresa!

Esta vez dispara un chorro de agua, el ataque crea una densa nube de vapor que cubre por completo el campo de batalla. A lo lejos los agentes observaban asombrados el desenlace de la batalla.

-¿Crees que estén bien? –pregunta Isabella.

-no lo sé, no puedo ver nada –responde Jeremy.

El vapor se disipa mostrando a Phineas y Ferb reparando el auto con cinta adhesiva y a Candace cepillándose el cabello.

-ahí están –anuncia Vanessa.

Los agentes corren donde los hermanos y su hermana.

-¿Se encuentran bien? Pregunta Vanessa.

-nosotros si –dice Ferb –pero me temo que el auto no.

Las partes que habían unido del auto se reducen a polvo.

-debemos avanzar, no es conveniente quedarse en un solo sitio –dice Jeremy.

-pero no tenemos medio de transporte, como llegaremos al laboratorio de ese científico.

En ese instante un deslizador en forma de ornitorrinco desciende frente a ellos.

-no puedo creerlo, es el legendario agente P –Dice Candace emocionada –yo escuche que escapo de una prisión de máxima seguridad usando solo un clip y una envoltura de caramelo.

-yo escuche que evito un atentado terrorista en Francia mientras tomaba el té con su majestad en su palacio –dice Ferb.

-yo oí que era un ornitorrinco –habla Phineas.

Candace y Ferb miran molestos a su hermano.

-lo sé suena ilógico, pero fue lo que escuche al menos denme el beneficio de la duda.

-¡Claro que no! –gritan Candace y Ferb.

-agente P ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunta Jeremy.

-Grrrrr…

-lo siento agente P no entiendo lo que dice.

-dame un segundo –dice Ferb.

Ferb saca un diccionario español-agente P/agente P-español.

-dice "voy con ustedes, yo ya me he enfrentado contra él y estoy seguro de que seré de mucha ayuda".

-¿todo eso dijo?

-eso o pidió una aspirina, tiene un acento extraño.

El agente P saca una libreta y escribe "no hay tiempo que perder, suban a mi deslizador".

-no gracias, me aterran las alturas.

-si Candace no sube nosotros tampoco –dice Phineas.

-tenemos que llegar al laboratorio lo más pronto posible y esta es la única forma.

-claro que no –dice Phineas.

Ferb estira su brazo y jala un cordón cambiando el escenario, ahora se encontraban frente al laboratorio del científico loco.

-llegamos –anuncia Ferb.

* * *

Continuara...

lamentablemente es todo por ahora, pronto estare de regreso con la continuacion, ahora antes de despedirme dare respuesta a sus Reviews

**Pabaji: **me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, gracias por tenerme paciencia en cuanto a actualizaciones, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**DinkyLinkyGirl: **que alegria ver que hay mexicanos en esta pagina me siento menos excluido n_n. ojala te siga divirtiendo el fic.

**juli4427: **estoy más tranquilo ahora que usas protección y pues creo que en este capitulo me emociones de más con las parodias y yo tambien espero que llegue a ser uno de los más graciosos fics de la serie.

**tsukimine12: **me atrapaste, la verdad es que les doy hormonas contra el crecimiento, aclaro que son legales (bueno solo en Taiwan ¬.¬).

**Napo-1:** gracias por tenerme paciencia aqui esta la continuación y de nuevo muchisimas gracias por el detallazo y te prometo que actualizare mi crossover lo más pronto posible.

**saQhra:** los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher me recuerdan mucho a los hermanos Warner y su Hermana warner Dot de ahí el por qué hice este fic-tributo.

bien pues creo que es todo... solo una cosilla más: cualquier comentario, felicitacion, pregunta, respuesta, sugerencia u ofensa es bien recibida.

saludos a todos los lectores.

lord clerigo's out! peace!


	6. Batalla Final parte 1

**hola de nuevo a todos! despues de mucho tiempo de no hacer nada por fin vuelvo con el siguiente capitulo de esta intrigante historia, les recuerdo que todos sus reviews son bien recibidos asi que sientanse el la completa libertad de decirme lo que piensan.**

******Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de los genios Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Así como cualquier referencia a otro programa, serie, pelicula, marca, pagina de internet similares y conexos que haga en este fic son propiedad de sus respectibos creadores y no me pertenecen. (por ahora... muejejejejeje!)**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**: Batalla final (parte 1: Traición)

-¿es una ilusión? –pregunta Vanessa.

-claro que no –responde Ferb –es la magia de las caricaturas.

-y que esperamos –dice Phineas –entremos.

-no tan rápido –habla Jeremy –antes de entrar debemos hacer un plan.

Los hermanos y su hermana se disfrazan de jugadores de football americano y se acercan a Jeremy.

-faltan 5 segundos para que termine el juego, estamos abajo por 3 puntos, creo que debemos hacer la jugada beta14, es nuestra única esperanza de ganar y llevarnos el trofeo a casa –dice Phineas.

-¡estás loco! –Reclama Candace –aun no la hemos perfeccionado ¿qué tal si fallamos? Mejor hagamos el atardecer.

-¡no! –Habla Ferb –hay que ir por todo, si nos vamos a tiempo extra nos harán trisas.

-está decidido, Ferb harás un lanzamiento largo, Candace tu concéntrate en atraparlo yo te abriré camino. ¿Listos?

-¡Listos!

-¡pueden callarse! –Grita Jeremy –esto no es un juego.

-al menos nosotros estamos proponiendo ideas –dice Phineas –tienes alguna sugerencia mejor.

-claro, Vanessa y Ferb serán los señuelos, atacaran de frente y serán apoyados por aire por Isabella, Phineas y el agente P, mientras Candace y yo nos infiltraremos por los ductos de ventilación, una vez dentro desactivaremos los sistemas de defensa. Preguntas.

-solo una –habla Phineas –este plan se me hace conocido ¿viste Terminator?

-no.

-paguen –dice Phineas extendiendo su mano.

Candace y Ferb le dan un billete a Phineas.

-entonces manos a la obra.

Phineas, Isabella y el agente P suben al deslizador, Candace y Jeremy entran por una alcantarilla y Vanessa y Ferb suben por uno de los muros.

-sincronicen sus relojes –dice Jeremy por radio –empezaremos en exactamente 30 segundos.

-infantería lista.

-Apoyo aéreo listo.

El cronometro llega a cero, una alarma anuncia a los agentes y hermanos que es hora de entrar en acción. Vanessa y Ferb descienden del muro y comienzan a corren rumbo a las instalaciones del científico cuando algunas aves mecánicas los interceptan disparando rayos laser contra ellos, Vanessa ágilmente lanza varios Shurinken contra las maquinas voladoras averiándolas gravemente.

-buen tiro –felicita Ferb.

Frente a ellos aparecen dos robots, los apuntan con un cañón y Ferb en respuesta los golpea con su mazo dejándolos como tortillas.

-buenos reflejos.

La tierra empieza a temblar surgiendo un enorme escorpión metálico que lanza a Ferb lejos, Vanessa desenfunda sus pistolas y comienza a dispararle pero las balas rebotan su cuerpo de acero, el escorpión comienza a atacarla con su cola y ella lo esquiva como puede, en una distracción la golpea con una de sus tenazas dejándola en el piso desarmada y vulnerable para un ataque.

-¡Ferb!

El peli verde se recupera del golpe y ve a su compañera en peligro.

-¡Vanessa!

La maquina ataca a Vanessa con su cola pero falla, sin embargo por el ángulo en el que Ferb veía la escena cree lo contrario creando una indescriptible furia en su pecho. Sus ojos se tornan verde al igual que su piel mientras su masa aumenta dramáticamente convirtiéndose en un musculoso monstruo verde de tres metros.

-¡Ferb aplasta!

El ahora enverdecido chico da un enorme salto aterrizando detrás del escorpión, toma su cola con ambas manos y jala en direcciones opuestas arrancándosela como si se tratara de papel, posteriormente comienza a golpearlo con ambas manos reduciéndolo a chatarra compactada en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Ferb? –pregunta la agente.

La criatura verde mira a la dueña de la voz.

-¿Vanessa estar bien?

Ferb recibe varios disparos en la espalda.

-gaahh!

Da media vuelta y ve a varios robots acercándose, extiende sus manos y aplaude con todas sus fuerzas, la onda expansiva manda a volar a las maquinas. Pese al ataque letal de Ferb más robots llegan a pelear, entonces toma a Vanessa en sus brazos protegiéndola de los disparos con su cuerpo recibiendo numerosas heridas que hacen que pierda lentamente su fuerza, en un último esfuerzo se levanta mientras protege a la agente con uno de sus enormes brazos, toma a uno de los robots y lo usa como escudo avanzando entre la lluvia de disparos buscando un lugar para resguardar a Vanessa. Desde el aire Phineas y compañía observan la situación.

-debo ayudar a mi hermano, agente P aterriza.

-por si no lo has notado nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas –dice Isabella.

Aves robóticas se acercaban a ellos, estas comienzan a disparar, mientras el agente P evadía los disparos Isabella toma su rifle ajustando la mira y dispara certeramente contra ellas.

-no te quedes ahí parado –reclama Isabella -¡ayúdame!

-¿Cómo?

El agente P presiona un botón del tablero que abre un compartimento donde había una pistola y un cargador, lo toma y se lo da a Phineas.

-agente P, Isabella, nunca he usado un arma.

-y hasta ahora me lo dices.

Desde tierra un robot abre fuego en su contra acertando en el deslizador el cual empieza a descender, mientras el agente P intentaba estabilizarlo otro disparo roza el hombro de Isabella haciéndola tirar su rifle. Phineas mira la escena sintiéndose inútil y desesperado.

-¡ya me hartaron!

El deslizador aterriza estrepitosamente comenzando a girar en tierra, Phineas baja del deslizador como si este estuviera detenido, avanza en dirección del robot, le apunta con el arma y abre fuego contra él acertando cada tiro en la cabeza, lo que ocasiona que explote.

-uno menos –levanta la vista –faltan 6.

El peli rojo recarga la pistola y dispara contra las aves robóticas usando solo un tiro por cada una. Isabella y el agente P se quedan impresionados por lo que vieron.

-Phineas, dijiste que nunca habías usado un arma en tu vida ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

-X box.

Detrás de ellos un robot dispara un misil en su contra.

-¡cuidado! –Grita Phineas.

Phineas y compañía corren a refugiarse detrás de una caja de metal, el misil se estrella en el deslizador destruyéndolo.

-estas acabado mocoso –dice el robot.

-¿Mocoso? –Mira a Isabella -¿Me dijo mocoso?

-no creo que conozcan el respeto.

Phineas tira la pistola y saca un yoyo de su pantalón, camina fuera del escondite y se para frente al robot, este recarga y apunta en su contra. Ambos se miran desafiantes esperando a que el otro haga su movimiento.

-¿Qué esperas? –desafía Phineas.

El robot dispara el misil y Phineas lanza su yoyo, estos chocan creando una explosión que solo alcanza al robot destruyéndolo, Phineas sonríe victorioso.

-mocoso mi…

-¡Phineas! –interrumpe Isabella.

-lo siento me deje llevar.

Un grito atrae su atención.

-lo olvide, hay que ayudar a mi hermano.

Ferb aun seguía abriéndose camino entre los robots, tenía demasiadas heridas, estaba llegando a su límite.

-Ferb déjame, no tiene caso que sacrifiques tu vida por mí.

-Ferb protege Vanessa, Vanessa importante para Ferb.

Esa respuesta la deja Vanessa boquiabierta, por primera vez en su vida alguien se preocupaba por ella, sus mejillas se tornan rojas y se encoge de vergüenza. Ferb encuentra una grieta en un muro y pone a salvo a Vanessa.

-quedarte, aquí seguro.

Ferb da media vuelta para regresar a la batalla, golpea con ambas manos la tierra agrietándola y haciendo caer a los robots. Agotado se desploma volviendo a su forma original. Phineas, Isabella y el agente P llegan a auxiliarlo.

-¿Hermano cómo te sientes?

-como si me hubieran disparado –responde.

-está bien –dice Phineas -una soda y quedara como nuevo.

Ferb se levanta de golpe preocupado.

-¡Vanessa!

El peli verde corre a donde la dejo, ella yace inconsciente.

-Vanessa –la sacude gentilmente -dime algo.

Un zumbido se escucha y casi instantáneamente Ferb cae inconsciente.

-¡Hermano!

Tres zumbidos más se escuchan y Phineas, Isabella y el agente P caen también. Una figura humana con bata aparece entre las sombras.

-esto es demasiado sencillo, me gustaría jugar un poco más con los dos que me faltan sin embargo ya me han retrasado demasiado.

Candace y Jeremy avanzan por el ducto de ventilación.

-estamos dentro –dice Jeremy.

Ambos chicos abandonan el ducto y caminan por los pasillos del laboratorio.

-hay que estar alerta, el centro de mando debe estar muy bien protegido.

Al dar la vuelta se encuentran con un gran número de robots que los estaban esperando.

-¡retrocede! –grita el rubio.

Los robots abren fuego contra ellos quienes retroceden y se ocultan tras un muro. Los disparos cesan.

-con que quieren jugar rudo… –dice Candace.

Candace ahora viste un conjunto deportivo de pantalón, chamarra y tenis color amarillo con una franja negra en cada costado y en su mano derecha porta una katana.

-entonces juguemos.

Candace se acerca lentamente meciendo su katana de un lado al otro hacia los robots quienes en cierta forma temerosos le apuntan mientras le hacen creer que retroceden cuando lo cierto es que la rodean, la peli roja mira en todas direcciones, empuña la katana con ambas manos y se prepara para el combate.

Hace finta de avanzar hacia adelanta pero gira a su derecha y corta el brazo de uno de los robots y el pecho de otro, da media vuela y de un movimiento certero decapita a 3, usando el cuerpo de uno de ellos como apoyo da un gran salto aterrizando detrás del grupo, antes de levantarse corta 5 piernas mecánicas de un solo golpe, uno de los robots la golpea en el estomago haciéndola retroceder ella en respuesta le arranca un ojo y después le entierra la katana y la saca de un movimiento brusco golpeando con el mango a otro robot en el proceso, comienza a blandir la katana con suma rapidez y solo se ve como los robots empiezan a caer parte por parte hasta quedar uno en pie, este comienza a dispararle pero ella esquiva los disparos con facilidad, toma velocidad y empieza a correr por el muro rodeando a su enemigo, da un salto y usando la cabeza de su enemigo se impulsa hacia el arriba, da medio giro haciendo que sus piernas toquen el techo y se lanza contra el robot cortándolo por la mitad.

-¿alguien más quiere pelear? –pregunta desafiante.

Otro zumbido se escucha y Candace cae inconsciente, Jeremy se preocupa por ella y va a ayudarle, pero en el camino otro zumbido suena dejándolo también a él fuera de combate. Esa misma figura humana aparece frente a ellos.

-pobre de ti monograma, tanto tus chicos como tu "arma secreta" han fallado lastimosamente, ahora nada me podrá detener.

Jeremy recobra poco a poco el conocimiento, mira el lugar y no reconoce nada.

-que… que paso.

-nos sedaron –dice Isabella –al parecer usaron una dosis muy alta.

-¿qué tan alta?

-mira.

Isabella señala a los hermanos y su hermana quienes están vestidos de Hippies, Phineas tocaba la guitarra, Candace tocaba el pandero y Ferb cantaba.

-Imagine all the people, living life in peace…

-¡guarden silencio! –grita Isabella.

-respeta los clásicos –dice Ferb -es Lennon.

-tranquila hermana –habla Candace.

-haz el amor, no la guerra –completa Phineas.

-por si no lo han notado, ahora somos prisioneros.

-lo sabemos, todo es una conspiración del gobierno que quiere callar nuestras libertades, por eso estamos protestando de manera pacífica verdad hermanos.

-¡abajo el sistema y la opresión!

-bien dicho Candace.

Uno de los muros se abre mostrando barrotes de energía.

-psicodélico –dicen los 3 hermanos.

Frente a ellos aparece Vanessa, los hermanos regresan a la normalidad.

-Vanessa, que alegría que estas bien –habla Ferb.

La agente no responde, permanece ahí sin moverse.

-¿qué pasa?

-Ferb, de verdad lo siento.

-¿de qué hablas?

-vaya, vaya por fin despertaron –dice una voz desconocida.

Un hombre con bata aparece al lado de Vanessa.

-usted –dice Jeremy –debí imaginarlo desde el principio.

-veo que saben quién soy –dice el científico –me han ahorrado la presentación.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Vanessa? –pregunta molesto Ferb.

-nada, soy incapaz de hacerle algo a mi hija.

Esa respuesta impacta a todos, en especial a Ferb.

-su trabajo era infiltrarse en la agencia y ganarse la confianza de monograma, hizo un gran trabajo no lo creen.

-Ferb –habla Vanessa –yo…

El peli verde le da la espalda y se refugia en un rincón de la celda.

-miren parece que a alguien se le rompió el corazón –dice en tono burlesco el científico –vámonos Vanessa, tenemos un horario que cumplir, ustedes disfruten su estancia.

El científico y su hija se marchan.

-¿Cómo pudo traicionarnos? –reclama Isabella –si logro salir juro que la hare pagar por esto.

-eso no cambiara nada -habla Jeremy –debemos buscar una manera de escapar, Phineas, Candace tienen algún artefacto que nos pueda ayudar.

-no –dice Candace –me temo que estamos atrapados a menos que Phineas tenga alguna fruta mística que convierta su cuerpo en goma y pueda atravesar los barrotes sin ser electrocutado.

-Candace eso es ridículo –comenta Phineas –que algo como eso exista es tan poco probable como que un superhéroe entre por ese muro a salvarnos.

Uno de los muros explota y de los escombros aparece un canguro.

-¡muy bien padre donde quieres tus pataditas! –mira a los agentes y a los hermanos. -etto… ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-paga –dice Candace y Phineas le da un billete.

-me temo mi estimado canguro que te equivocaste de fic, pero ya que estas aquí podrías liberarnos.

-sabes tengo un nombre –habla el canguro –soy napo.

-bien napo entonces puedes sacarnos de aquí.

-será un placer, retrocedan.

Los prisioneros se resguardan en el fondo de la celda.

-¡lanza llamas! –grita el canguro.

De la boca de napo emana una fuerte ráfaga de fuego que se estrella en los barrotes y rebota contra el canguro quien no se ve afectado por el ataque.

-está que arde –comenta Candace.

-y no has visto nada –presume napo.

-no, en serio, tu cola se quema.

-¿Qué?

Napo mira su cola y una flama en su punta.

-¡me quemo! –grita.

El canguro corre desesperado buscando con que apagar el fuego, en una pared encuentra un cristal con la leyenda "rómpase en caso de cola incendiada", lo rompe y encuentra una cubeta con agua, la toma y vacía el líquido en su cola.

-así está mejor –suspira de alivio -¿en que estaba? Ya recuerdo, chicos mejor cúbranse porque me voy a poner serio.

-¿y si mejor usas el interruptor? –sugiere Phineas.

-¿Cuál interruptor?

-el que está a tu derecha.

Napo presiona el botón y los barrotes desaparecen.

-gracias napo –dice Phineas –por cierto tu fic está en la sección de crossovers, sigue derecho y gira a la izquierda en el fic de Ez116, no hay forma de que te pierdas.

-gracias Phineas.

Napo sale por otro muro haciendo un gran orificio.

-que simpático marsupial –dice Candace.

-no debemos perder más tiempo –regaña Jeremy –tenemos una misión que cumplir.

-¡esperen! –interrumpe Ferb –Phineas, Candace no estoy seguro de poder seguir.

-de que hablas Ferb, los tres estamos juntos en esto.

-lo sé pero…

-es por ella verdad –dice Candace

Ferb asiente con la cabeza.

-hermano, debes entender que a veces las personas nos hacen creer lo que no son, ella no solo te engaño a ti, también a nosotros nos engaño.

-no estás solo en esto, recuerda que tienes a tus hermanos en las buenas y en las malas.

-Candace, Phineas… gracias.

Ferb abraza a sus hermanos, los 3 comienzan a brillar, sus siluetas empiezan a crecer lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Candace.

-estamos madurando –dice Phineas.

Los resplandores desaparecen, Phineas ahora luce de 15 años, Ferb de 16 y Candace de 20.

-y ¿qué opinan? –pregunta Phineas.

-que la pubertad te favoreció –responde Isabella al tiempo que se ruboriza –no, es decir… que… bueno lo que pasa es…

-mejor déjalo así –dice Jeremy.

El agente P emite un gruñido atrayendo la atención de todos.

-es cierto, tenemos trabajo pendiente, vámonos.

-ustedes adelántense –habla Ferb –tengo un asunto pendiente.

Continuara…

* * *

pues es todo por ahora, ya nos acercamos al final de este fic, el proximo capitulo sera el penultimo y traera la tan esperada batalla contra el malvado Doofenshmirtz asi que esten pendientes.

es hora de dar respuesta (tardia) a sus reviews:

**Napo-1:** nakama lamento mucho la demora pero aqui esta el capitulo y con muchas parodias.

**O2o: **un vehiculo tiene que estar equipado para todo tipo de percance, eso incluye las bebidas.

**DinkyLinkyGirl: **creo que el capitulo respondio la pregunta por mi.

**tsukimine12: **al tratarse de un universo semi-alterno tanto perry como Jeremy, Isabella y Vanessa no los conocen, y no soy malo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer para hacer un buen fic, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

**juli4427:** ¿iban en el cereal? y lo más importante ¿eran solo 5?... creo que tendre que hablar al hospital y de paso a mi abogado.

**Francisco: **desafortunadamente no puedo complacer tu peticion porque por mas que he buscado capitulos de Fenomenoide no he encontrado en español ademas su humor me resulta muy dificil de manejar, lo lamento.

**saQhra: **la pelea de Beakmon no esta basada en ninguna escena, tal vez inconcientemente si me base en evangelion pero lo dudo.

**crazy2025:** no me molesta que me llames "loco de remate" al contrario llamame como quieras (solo te recuerdo que estamos en horario familiar), espero que leas este capitulo y que regreses a estos lares.

mis queridos lectores el elenco de este fic se despide de ustedes por el momento con un mensaje para ustedes:

**Todos: **muuuuahhh! (beso) Buenas noches a todos!


	7. Batalla final parte 2 acto 1

******hola queridos lectores, lamento muchisimo la enorme espera de la continuación de este fic, muchos ya estaban ansiosos de saber que pasaria con los hermanos y agentes, me tomo mucho tiempo poder encajar lo que tengo preparado para el final, y les aseguro que esta vez la espera sera menor pues ya trabajo en el ultimo capitulo n_n**

******Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de los genios Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Así como cualquier referencia a otro programa, serie, pelicula, marca, pagina de internet similares y conexos que haga en este fic son propiedad de sus respectibos creadores y no me pertenecen. (por ahora... muejejejejeje!)**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Batalla Final (Parte 2) ¿Para qué pelear?... ¡Sí Podemos Cantar! (Acto 1)

Ferb se aleja del grupo.

-no iras a ningún lado –dice Jeremy.

-déjalo –habla Candace –necesita desahogarse.

-estamos en el territorio enemigo, no podemos darnos el lujo de pasear por el lugar, puede ser ataca…

-no va a explorar –interrumpe Phineas –va a buscar una respuesta.

-¿respuesta? ¿Qué respuesta?

(N/A: escuchen "quien piensa en ti" de Gonzalo)

Lejos de ellos Ferb camina cabizbajo por los pasillos.

**Ferb:** Las manos en los bolsillos, siempre mirando al suelo (se lleva la mano a la barbilla) la barba sin afeitar, desde hace tres días ya, enciendes un cigarrillo, no paras de fumar, las noches son eternas, del día mejor no hablar, (levanta la cabeza) y empiezas a preguntarte porque ahora estas así, empiezas a preguntarte quien piensa en ti.

Mira al techo y aparece la imagen de Vanessa.

**Ferb: **quien piensa en ti, quien te ha robado tu mirada feliz, quien te ha cambiado tu ilusión por dolor quien se ha llevado tu momento mejor.

Comienza a correr por el pasillo.

**Ferb: **quien piensa en ti, quien te ha robado tu mirada feliz, quien te ha cambiado tu ilusión por dolor quien se ha llevado tu momento mejor. Quien piensa en ti.

**Eco1:** quien piensa en ti.

**Eco2:** quien piensa en ti.

Ferb llega a una bodega donde encuentra herramientas y algunos materiales de construcción, inspecciona cuidadosamente todo lo que hay mientras una idea pasa por su mente, traza unos planos y hace varias operaciones en la calculadora. Se ve a Ferb con una placa de metal y un mazo.

**Ferb: **(golpeando la placa) no pierdes la esperanza, en que algo debe cambiar, piensas que ya es bastante, no debes sufrir más.

Ahora está cortando un trozo de madera.

**Ferb: **(serruchando) no hay mal que cien años dure, ni quien lo pueda aguantar, sabes que tienes derecho a tu felicidad.

Trae puesta una careta y con unas pinzas saca un recipiente del horno.

**Ferb:** (vacía el material fundido en un molde) pero mientras llega tienes que vivir, pero mientras llega quien piensa en ti.

Conecta unos cables.

**Ferb: **quien piensa en ti, quien te ha robado tu mirada feliz, quien te ha cambiado tu ilusión por dolor quien se ha llevado tu momento mejor.

Enciende una computadora.

**Ferb:** (escribiendo unos comandos) Quien piensa en ti quien te ha robado tu mirada feliz, quien te ha cambiado tu ilusión por dolor quien se ha llevado tu momento mejor. Quien piensa en ti

**Eco1:** quien piensa en ti.

**Eco2:** quien piensa en ti.

Toma un soplete y comienza a soldar un cuadro de metal.

**Ferb: **quien piensa en ti, quien te ha robado tu mirada feliz, quien te ha cambiado tu ilusión por dolor quien se ha llevado tu momento mejor.

Toma una llave steelson.

**Ferb:** (atornillando) Quien piensa en ti quien te ha robado tu mirada feliz, quien te ha cambiado tu ilusión por dolor quien se ha llevado tu momento mejor. Quien piensa en ti.

**Eco1:** quien piensa en ti.

**Eco2:** quien piensa en ti.

Ferb arroja la llave y camina hacia un reflector.

**Ferb: **(con micrófono en mano) quien piensa en ti, quien te ha robado tu mirada feliz, quien te ha cambiado tu ilusión por dolor quien se ha llevado tu momento mejor…

(N/A: dejen de escuchar la canción)

Por otro lado en el cuarto de controles Doofenshmirtz saboreaba su victoria.

-Vanessa apaga la radio sabes que odio la música de los 80's

-no está encendida.

-qué raro –se rasca la nuca –podría jurar que escuche algo –mira a Vanessa -¿Qué pasa hija? Deberías estar feliz, por fin nuestro plan ha tenido éxito.

-lo estoy –mintió –solo me preguntaba qué haremos con ellos.

-ah claro tus "amigos", no te preocupes, prometo que su muerte será instantánea.

La sangre de Vanessa se helo al oír lo que su padre le dijo.

-¿Vanessa segura que estas bien?

-descuida no me pasa nada.

-ya entiendo –dijo burlonamente –si tanto lo deseas dejare que ese niño de pelo verde sea tu mascota, no creas que no me di cuenta que le gustas.

-¡déjame en paz! –Sus mejillas se ruborizaron –no me importa lo que le pase.

-solo jugaba -sonríe –además lo engañaste, a estas alturas debe odiarte profundamente, todo porque eres mala como yo y nadie quiere a los malos, por eso tu madre nos abandono.

-ya lo sé –dijo con tristeza –acabemos con esto de una vez.

-ese es el espíritu malvado hija.

Doofenshmirtz presiono algunos botones, las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia aparecieron en el monitor.

-algo anda mal.

El científico amplio la imagen de la prisión, para su sorpresa sus prisioneros no estaban ahí.

-¡pero cómo es posible! –Exclamo furioso –ese contenedor era a prueba de todo.

-creo que te equivocaste –respondió su hija con sarcasmo.

-te parece divertido –dijo con ironía –entonces ve y acaba con ellos tu sola.

-¿Por qué no mandas a tus robots?

-el estar tanto tiempo con el enemigo te ablando demasiado, empiezo a dudar que me quieres.

-papá yo te quiero, eres mi familia.

-entonces complace a tu padre acabando con ellos.

-pero papá… -suplico.

-nada de peros.

Derrotada la joven salió de la habitación, camino lentamente por los pasillos del lugar, había lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ferb, ¿por qué no me dejaste morir? –Susurro –hubiera sido mejor para todos.

-¿segura? –hablo una voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –dijo asustada.

Vanessa saco un arma de su pantalón y comenzó a avanzar sigilosamente. Una sombra paso detrás de ella con rapidez, la chica dio media vuelta y avanzo en esa dirección.

-¿papá?

De nuevo vio esa sombra pasar, disparo contra ella sin éxito.

-esto no es gracioso –dijo molesta.

Esta vez vio a la sombra entrar a una habitación dejando la puerta abierta, Vanessa se acerco a la puerta y se percato que la habitación estaba oscura, sigilosa entro y encontró el interruptor, preparándose para lo que pasara encendió la luz.

-¿Qué es esto?

La habitación era un complejo laberinto, los muros estaban tapizados por pantallas LCD, uno de los monitores se encendió mostrando a un joven.

-¿Quién eres?

-tan pronto me olvidaste.

Tras escuchar esa voz inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

-Ferb ¿eres tú?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-pero como, si eras solo…

-muchas cosas pasaron después que te fuiste.

-te pido que me dejes explicarte.

El monitor se apago inmediatamente, Vanessa se sintió miserable, las palabras que le dijo su padre hace un momento al perecer eran ciertas.

-ahora que se que ya no te importo te diré solo una cosa: solo uno de nosotros saldrá con vida de esta habitación.

(N/A: escuchen "S.O.S." del soundtrack de "mamma mia")

Resignada y triste, empuño su arma y empezó a avanzar por el laberinto. La pantalla que estaba a su derecha se enciende.

**Ferb:** Where are those happy days? They seem so hard to find I try to reach for you but you have closed your mind whatever happened to our love? I wish I understood

La pantalla se apaga y otra más se enciende.

**Ferb:** it used to be so nice it used to be so good.

Todas las pantalla se encienden mostrando a Ferb.

**Ferb:** So when you're near me darling can't you hear me? S.O.S the love you gave me nothing else can save me S.O.S when you're gone how can I even try to go on? When you're gone though I try, how can I carry on?

Vanessa apuntaba a las pantallas con miedo.

**Vanessa:** you seem so far away though you are standing near, you made me feel alive but someting died i fear. I really tried to make it out, i wish i understood, what happened to our love i used to be so good.

Tira su arma.

**Vanessa:** So when you're near me darling can't you hear me? S.O.S the love you gave me nothing else can save me S.O.S when you're gone how can I even try to go on? When you're gone though I try, how can I carry on?

Las pantallas se apagan y lentamente se elevan. Frente a ella aparece Ferb, ambos se miran a los ojos, por un instante permanecen quietos para después caminar lentamente rumbo al otro.

**Vanessa y Ferb:** So when you're near me darling can't you hear me? S.O.S the love you gave me nothing else can save me S.O.S

**Vanessa:** when you're gone how can I even try to go on? when you're gone

**Ferb:** when you're gone

**Vanesa:** though I try,

**Vanessa y Ferb:** how can I carry on?

Se toman de las manos.

**Vanessa:** when you're gone how can I even try to go on? when you're gone

**Ferb:** when you're gone

**Vanesa:** though I try,

**Vanessa y Ferb:** how can I carry on?

(N/A: dejen de escuchar la canción)

-Ferb, yo quiero…

El peli verde puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica.

-no me importa de qué lado estés, solo quiero saber si tu…

***esta escena fue eliminada por los 500 abogados de la Fox y 4Kids quienes aseguran, es "inapropiada" para todo el público… los odio profundamente ¬_¬

En otra parte del lugar Phineas, Candace, Isabella, Jeremy y el agente P avanzaban sigilosamente por el lugar, Jeremy estaba preocupado por la ausencia de Ferb.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Candace –luces muy pensativo.

-me preocupa su hermano, y si algo le paso.

-descuida –dice Phineas –el es un hombre de acción, sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

Siguieron caminando recto hasta llegar a una enorme habitación, dentro de la misma había una puerta.

-sigamos adelante.

Una vez adentro la puerta por la que entraron se cerró de inmediato.

-¡es una trampa! –dijo Jeremy.

Phineas miro el lugar y encontró un interruptor en el lado opuesto de la puerta, corrió a presionarlo, al hacerlo la otra puerta se abrió.

-es la salida –anuncio Phineas.

El peli rojo quito la mano del botón y la puerta se cerró al instante. En ese mismo momento una parte del piso se abrió, de aquella abertura varios robots empezaron a emerger. Phineas volvió a presionar el interruptor para abrir la puerta.

-¡Rápido salgan! –grito el peli rojo.

-¡estás loco hermano! ¡No pienso dejarte solo!

-¡voy a estar bien!

-no tienes que hacerte el héroe.

Phineas desesperado elevo la mano que tenia libre apuntando a su hermana y agentes, estos levitaron para su sorpresa.

-¡deja de usar la fuerza!

-no me diste elección.

Haciendo un ademan el peli rojo los arrojo al otro lado de la puerta, una vez adentro soltó el interruptor, haciendo que la puerta empezara a cerrarse.

-¡Phineas no! –Grito su hermana.

Isabella corrió hacia la puerta la cual estaba a punto de cerrarse, impulsada por la carrera dejo caer su cuerpo barriéndose para poder atravesarla sin ningún problema segundos antes de que se cerrara por completo. Candace corrió a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla.

-Isabella, te encargo a mi hermano.

Del otro lado Phineas no daba crédito a lo que veía, la agente de cabellera negra que había salvado junto con los demás ahora estaba condenada igual que él.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?

-nuestra misión es mantenerlos vigilados todo el tiempo.

-aún así no debiste…

Las maquinas los rodearon en cuestión de segundos, ambos se encontraban en un gran problema.

-parece que este es nuestro fin –dijo Isabella.

(N/A: escuchen Nothing's gonna stop us now de Starship)

Los robots los habían acorralado, no había forma de escapar del ataque, Phineas, apretó sus manos con fuerza.

-sé que no es el lugar ni el momento pero hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

**Phineas:** looking in your eyes i see a Paradise, this world that i found is too good to be true, standing here beside you, want so much to give you, this world in my heart that i'm feeling for you.

Isabella ubica una abertura en la formación de los robots.

**Isabella:** let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care 'bout that (le extiende su mano) put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back (activa una granada y la arroja al techo) let the world around us just fall apart (ambos corren por el hueco de la formación) baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart.

La granada explota, Phineas e Isabella se lanzan por la abertura de donde salieron los robots.

**Phineas e Isabella:** (cayendo) and we can build this dream together, standing strong forever, nothing's gonna stop us now, and if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other, nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now Woh woh oh!

Ambos llegan al final del túnel y camina por el pasillo.

**Phineas:** I'm so glad i found you, i'm not gonna lose you.

Isabella pisa un botón, el suelo se abre y cae.

**Phineas:** (atrapa su mano) whatever it takes, i will stay here with you, (la sube) take it to the good times, see it through the bad times whatever it takes is what i'm gonna do

**Isabella:** (sonrojada) let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know (toma las manos de Phineas y las pone alrededor de sus hombros) put your arms around me baby, don't ever let go, let around the world us just fall apart baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart.

Un robot aparece frente a ellos, lanza un misil contra ellos, de la explosión sale Phineas llevando en sus brazos a Isabella

**Phineas e Isabella:** (volando) and we can build this dream together, standing strong forever, nothing's gonna stop us now, and if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other, nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us

Aterrizan en medio de un grupo de maquinas. Aparecen sentados en una mesa adornada con velas.

**Phineas:** (mirándola) all that i need is you

**Isabella:** (mirándolo) all that i ever need

**Phineas:** and all that i want to do

**Phineas e Isabella:** (acercan sus rostros) is hold you forever, forever and ever.

Ambos cruzan sus brazos con una granada en la mano, con los dientes quitan el seguro y la arrojan a los robots, dos fuertes explosiones llenan de humo el lugar.

Phineas e Isabella corren tomados de las manos en medio de una lluvia de disparos:

**Phineas e Isabella: **(mirándose e ignorando lo que sucede a su alrededor) and we can build this dream together, standing strong forever, nothing's gonna stop us now, and if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other, nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us…

Esta historia continuara… después del intermedio.

* * *

en esta ocasión no dare respuesta a los reviews pues estoy seguro de que una turba iracunda esta tras mi cabeza por la escena eliminada, les juro que no fue mi culpa, 500 abogados son demasiado intimidantes XD

bueno lectores si sigo con vida nos veremos pronto, saludos y no me maten.

Vinctus Libertatem


	8. Intermedio

**hola gente bonita y conocedora, despues de mucho tiempo de silencio ha regresado con un capitulo especial, la verdad no se que comi, tome o fume que me hizo escribir esto pero queria hacer un poco de suspenso antes del final :)**

**********Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de los genios Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Así como cualquier referencia a otro programa, serie, pelicula, marca, pagina de internet similares y conexos que haga en este fic son propiedad de sus respectibos creadores y no me pertenecen. (por ahora... muejejejejeje!)**

* * *

Capitulo 08: Especial detrás del monitor.

Lord: hola a todos los lectores, supongo que saben quién soy.

Voz: no interesa.

Lord: por si las dudas me presento, soy L. C. Dan mejor conocido como Lord Clérigo, autor de este fic.

Voz: aburres.

Lord: les decía, hacer un fic representa todo un reto, uno debe estar preparado para cualquier tipo de percance, también se debe tener ideas frescas para entretener a los lectores. Es un trabajo difícil pero al final el resultado es satisfactorio.

Voz: ya cállate.

Lord: ¬.¬… denme un segundo

Lord saca un mazo y sale del lugar.

ZAZ!

Lord: (regresando) lamento la interrupción (aclara su voz) continuo, como muchos saben no existe el fic perfecto, por lo que hoy les traigo un especial donde verán todo lo que ocurre detrás del monitor: grabaciones, convivencias, que hacen los actores en su tiempo libre, etc. Así que acomódense en sus asientos y disfruten del especial.

Lord entra a la habitación y se encuentra a todos descansando.

Lord: chicos ya son más de las 9, debimos empezar la grabación desde hace media hora.

Todos lo ignoran.

Lord: es enserio hay que terminar el capitulo para el viernes.

Siguen ignorándolo.

Lord: con que esas tenemos (saca su celular), hola, comedor, escucha el día de hoy vi a los chicos muy cansados y decidí darles el día libre, así que cancela la barra libre de cortes de carne…

Phineas: (mira su reloj) ¡hey muchachos miren la hora!

Candace: ¡es tardísimo, ya deberíamos estar grabando!

Todos salen de la habitación.

Ferb: ¡hey lord! Deja de holgazanear, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El piso donde están se eleva y el techo se abre mostrando un túnel por el cual suben hasta llegar a un andén en la superficie de las instalaciones, todos los soldados presentes miran con asombro.

Jeremy: ¿Qué tan lejos está el enemigo?

Soldado: están a menos de 2 kilómetros.

Jeremy: perfecto, será más fácil si los interceptamos, sujétense vamos a acelerar.

Jeremy pisa el acelerador, el vehículo arranca en reversa y se estrella contra el escenario.

Monograma: seré breve –aclara su voz– Deberán infiltrase al laboratorio y detener a ese científico loco a toda costa. Durante su misión serán acompañados por los agentes García, Doofenshmirtz y Johnson quienes los apoyaran en lo que puedan. ¿Alguna duda?

Phineas: si…

Silencio…

Phineas: lo siento, mi apuntador no sirve.

Candace: ¡producción!

Phineas: –le arrebata el arma y la arroja a un incinerador–esas cosas son peligrosas, alguien puede salir…

¡BOOOOOMMMMMM!

Una densa nube negra cubre el staff.

Phineas: ¿Qué paso?

Ferb: exploto en incinerador, creo que la diferencia entre una broma y un accidente es un cartucho extra de trinito tolueno… demandare a esa página de internet.

Todos: -miran a Ferb- ¡fuiste tú!

Lord: Phineas, Ferb, Candace a escena por favor.

Llegan Phineas y Candace.

Lord: ¿y Ferb?

Phineas: no lo he visto desde la mañana, me dijo que llegaría tarde.

Lord: esperemos.

15 minutos después…

Lord: ya me canse de esperar, vamos a buscarlo.

Phineas, Candace y Lord buscan a Ferb por todo el lugar, llegan a una puerta con la palabra "Bodega" escrita, la abren y encuentran dentro a Ferb y Vanessa besándose apasionadamente.

Phineas: Ferb…

Candace: Vanessa…

Lord: shhhh, silencio.

Lord toma su celular y toma una fotografía del momento, el flash llama la atención de la pareja, quienes se separan sonrojados y apenados.

Lord: Phineas, Candace, ¿Cuánto creen que nos pague la revista People por esta foto?

Candace entra corriendo.

Candace: chicos llego el correo de esta semana, miren recibí 30 cartas de admiradores.

Phineas: yo recibí 80.

Isabella: y yo 120.

Perry: (escrito en una libreta) 500

Ferb: eso no es nada, yo recibí 3 sacos llenos.

Phineas: wow Ferb, eso es ser popular.

En ese momento pasa Lord manejando un carrito que arrastra 5 vagones repletos de cartas.

Candace: creo que tenemos un nuevo ganador.

Ferb: Lord ¿todas esas cartas son tuyas?

Lord: así es.

Phineas: quien sospecharía que él tendría más admiradores que nosotros juntos.

Candace: eso es raro, espera ya sé, te enviaste a ti mismo todas esas cartas verdad.

Lord: ¿de qué hablan?

Ferb: no te hagas el inocente.

Phineas: jamás pensé que tuvieras esa necesidad de tener cientos de admiradores.

Lord: ¿Qué, las cartas?, chicos se equivocan, no son cartas de admiradores, son demandas por violación a derechos de autor, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a mi oficina a darle el seguimiento pertinente a esta correspondencia.

Lord arranca el carrito.

Phineas: un momento, su oficina no queda en esa dirección, por ahí se llega al…

Ferb: incinerador…

Toma 1

Lord: ¡acción!

Candace: déjeme ver si entendí, ¿Nos quieren usar como armas contra un demente lunático que tuvo una infancia cruel y por eso planeo y diseño armas invencibles para vangarse de una… ¡Rayos!

Toma 2

Candace: ¿Nos quieren usar como armas contra un demente lunático que tuvo una infancia cruel y por eso planeo y diseño armas invencibles para vengarse de una sociedad cruel y elitista que rechaza y señala a las personas que son distintas a lo que los estatutos y reglas morales establecen porque no considero la opción de visitar a un psicólogo para aliviar sus traumas infantiles y… ya no me acuerdo que sigue

Lord: ¡corte!

Toma 6

Lord: ¡acción!

Candace: …

Toma 9

Candace: ¿Nos quieren usar como armas contra un demente lunático que tuvo una infancia cruel y despeidada y ya me volví a equivocar…

Toma 11

Candace: ¡no puedo!

Toma 15

Candace: ¿Nos… ¿podemos repetir?

Toma 24

Candace: ¿Nos quieren usar como armas contra un demente lunático que tuvo una infancia cruel y por eso planeo y diseño armas invencibles para vengarse de una sociedad cruel y elitista que rechaza y señala a las personas que son distintas a lo que los estatutos y reglas morales establecen porque no considero la opción de visitar a un psicólogo para aliviar sus traumas infantiles y así poder convertirse en un ciudadano digno y respetado y ser un ejemplo a seguir ante la sociedad que actualmente lo… ¡me %$&"/ la que $&%"$# y con su %!$#&$! ¡Por qué $&%!#$ no me sale la $#/#%! escena de $&"#$&%! ¡Ya estoy hasta la %&%/&%/(#! ¡Me voy a mi camerino!

Candace se marcha.

Lord: 0.0 eh… ¿qué les parece un receso?

Todos: 0.0 buena idea…

Lord camina por el pasillo para llegar a su oficina, al girar se encuentra a todo el elenco esperándolo fuera de su oficina.

Phineas: chicos, ya llego.

Todos: ¡hola Lord!

Lord: ¿hola?

Candace: hoy madrugaste.

Lord: y ustedes también, ¿debo preocuparme?

Isabella: para nada, decidimos llegar antes que tu para darte los buenos días.

Lord: que lindo detalle chicos, no me lo esperaba (se acerca a la puerta), creo que los juzgue mal (pone su mano en la perilla) lamento haber pensado que uste…

Al abrir la puerta lo empapa un líquido color ámbar, todos los presentes empiezan a reír.

Lord: por favor, díganme que es jugo de manzana…

Los cuerpos de los dos hermanos se convierten en resplandores blancos y salen disparados hacia el cielo.

Phineas: ¡Phineasmon!

Ferb: ¡Ferbmon!

Phineas y Ferb: DNA Digimon a…

Los resplandores giran en círculos acercándose lentamente entre ellos, se enredan y caen.

Lord: ¡corte!

Lord: Doof a escena.

Nadie responde.

Lord: Doof! ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Phineas: yo no

Ferb: yo tampoco

Vanessa: ni yo, es raro que él falte, es muy responsable, solo una verdadera emergencia lo retrasaría.

En el camerino de Doof…

Doof: ¡no hay papel!

Vanessa y Ferb descienden del muro y comienzan a corren rumbo a las instalaciones del científico cuando algunas aves mecánicas los interceptan disparando rayos laser contra ellos, Vanessa ágilmente lanza varios Shurinken contra las maquinas voladoras pero uno se sale de curso.

Voz: ¡mi ojo!

Todos los presentes se miran asustados y salen corriendo del lugar.

El tornado se desvanece mostrando a Candace quien ahora viste un kimono verde.

-pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi precioso cabello.

La tierra donde se encontraba se levanta y comienza a avanzar rumbo hasta que la roca choca con una más pequeña frenando de golpe lanzando a Candace.

Lord: ¡acción!

Candace: no, me temo que estamos atrapados a menos que Phineas tenga alguna fruta mística que convierta su cuerpo en goma y pueda atravesar los barrotes sin ser electrocutado.

Phineas: Candace eso es ridículo, que algo como eso exista es tan poco probable como que un superhéroe entre por ese muro a salvarnos.

POOOOMMMM!

Napo: ¡Auch!

Lord: ¡corte! Napo te dije que entrabas por el muro izquierdo

Napo: creo que me rompí la nariz.

Vanessa camina molesta por los pasillos con una laptop en las manos, llega a la puerta de la oficina de Lord y abre de una patada.

Vanessa: (gritando) contigo quería hablar.

Lord: olvídalo, no hay aumento de sueldo para nadie.

Vanessa: de eso no, es por el final del capítulo 6.

Lord: ¿Qué hay de malo? Tuvo buen recibimiento.

Vanessa: es por la parte en la que los traiciono, las fans de Ferb están sobre mí, están por arruinar mi carrera.

Lord: no creo que sea para…

Vanessa abre la laptop mostrando a lord la pantalla.

Lord: ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Esa eres tú?

Vanessa: es un foto montaje.

Lord: lo sé pero se ve tan real… eso es odio con Photoshop

Vanessa: enserio…

Lord: descuida, me encargare de esto.

Lord enciende su computadora e inicia una video llamada.

Lord: Señor Obama, siento interrumpirle a mitad de su congreso, pero necesito de su ayuda urgentemente.

Obama: que es más urgente que terminar con la hambruna y la guerra mundial.

Lord: esto.

Lord toma la laptop y le muestra la pantalla.

Obama: ¡en nombre de la libertad! ¡Como se atreven a hacer eso!

Lord: larga historia, puedes ayudarme con esto.

Obama: hare unas llamadas, descuida encontraremos al culpable y deseara jamás haber hecho esa fotografía.

Lord: te lo encargo.

Termina la video llamada.

Lord: Con eso será suficiente, puedes estar tranquila, no quedara resto alguno de esa fotografía donde apareces abrazando a Justin Bieber.

Lord: y así concluye el especial, ya sé que fueron muy pocos errores pero descuiden, podrán disfrutar más errores como estos en el Full box especial que saldrá a la venta en poco tiempo, serán 6 DVD's con material nunca visto del fic y habrá un tiraje edición limitada con las firmas de todo el elenco y…

Voz: ps… ps…

Lord: denme un segundo –sale de cámara- ¿Qué paso?

Voz: acaba de hablar el contador.

Lord: ¿y solo por eso me interrumpes? No ves que estoy en plena transmisión.

Voz: es importante, me dijo que tenías demasiadas demandas.

Lord: ya lo sé, esta semana sobrecalenté el incinerador 3 veces.

Voz: ese no es el punto, dijo que estas quebrado.

Lord: ¿y?

Voz: no tenemos presupuesto para lanzar el Full Box, con suerte habrá dinero suficiente para pagarle a los actores.

Lord: tienen que ser una broma, acabo de anunciar que saldrían los DVD's, ahora que hacemos.

Voz: no tengo la menor idea, invéntales algo, diles que se quemaron las recopilaciones, que hubo huelga de actores, que sé yo.

Otra voz: oigan cretinos, el micrófono sigue encendido, se escucho toda la conversación.

Lord: me lleva… -entra a escena- para que intento dar un pretexto si ya oyeron todo, así que para remendar mi error los dejo con la escena editada del capítulo anterior

Voz: ¡no puedes hacer eso!

Lord: ¿quieres apostar? ¡Cabina corre el fic!

Escena eliminada:

-Ferb, yo quiero…

El peli verde puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica.

-no me importa de qué lado estés, solo quiero saber si tu…

Vanessa aparta la mano del chico y lo toma del rostro para plantarle un apasionado beso.

-¿eso responde tu pregunta? –dijo sonriente.

-solo quería saber si tu tenias las llaves del auto –responde mientras se derrite.

Vanessa da media vuelta y se sonroja.

-perdón Ferb, me deje llevar.

El peli verde aparece frente a ella, la toma de su mentón y le da un tierno y fugaz beso.

-estoy bromeando –sonríe –claro que responde a mi pregunta.

Ferb mira seriamente a Vanessa.

-Vanessa sé que es muy pronto para esto pero…

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunta preocupada.

-necesito que vengas conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

Ferb saca un control de su pantalón, presiona el botón y se abre una puerta sobre uno de los muros.

-acompáñame.

Ambos chicos cruzan la puerta y llegan a una habitación más pequeña con otras dos entradas el frente.

-Tu ve por la derecha –explica Ferb –dentro encontraras una cesta.

-¿para qué es la cesta? –pregunta confundida.

-no es obvio, para poner tu ropa, hay un locker en el otro extremo de la habitación donde encontraras lo que hace falta.

Dicho esto, el peli verde entra por la entrada Izquierda dejando a una Vanessa sonrojada y sorprendida.

-F… F… Fe… Fe… Ferb espera –dice la adolescente intentando alcanzarlo.

-¡no entres! –Reclama casi arrastrando las palabras –solo haz lo que te pido.

Aún más sorprendida, entro por la puerta que le mando, abrió el locker encontrándose con varias toallas y un traje de baño de una pieza, confundida decidió cambiarse, posteriormente se acerco a la entrada lentamente, estaba nerviosa, al cruzarla se encontró un baño sauna y a Ferb en blanco y negro tirado en el piso.

-¡Ferb! –grito la chica al mismo tiempo que corrió a auxiliarlo.

-Va… Vanessa –respondió apenas audible –necesito que acciones el sauna.

-eso no tiene sentido, deberíamos buscar ayuda.

-solo hazlo, confía en mí.

La adolescente le levanta y para seguir la orden del peli verde, camina hacia el interruptor y lo acciona, en ese momento el vapor comienza a salir lentamente.

-hice lo que me pediste ¿ahora qué?

-solo espera.

El vapor comenzó a cubrir a Ferb y al mismo tiempo se tornaba color verde, el vapor fue absorbido por el peli verde quien poco a poco recobraba sus colores. Vanessa miraba asombrada aquello.

-proceso de recarga completado –hablo una voz robótica

-Ferb ¿Qué fue eso?

-esto no es un sauna cualquiera, es nuestra cámara de recuperación.

-¿recuperación? ¿Por qué necesitan algo así?

-todo empezó hace 2 años, durante nuestro encierro nos dimos cuenta de que si queríamos salir teníamos que volver a ser normales, durante un año trabajamos en buscar una manera de perder nuestras habilidades de caricatura, después de mucho tiempo de investigación construimos un dispositivo que extrajo nuestros poderes de caricaturas, almacenándolas en 7 joyas, convirtiéndolas en fuentes ilimitadas de poder. Pensamos que estábamos curados pero lo único que hicimos fue cavar nuestras tumbas.

-¿de qué hablas?

-creímos que con solo extraer la energía de nosotros volveríamos a la normalidad, olvidamos que nuestros cuerpos también cambiaron, ahora dependemos de esas joyas para sobrevivir, si no recibimos una recarga periódicamente... bueno tu sabes.

-eso es terrible, pero debe haber una solución.

-hay una posibilidad pero es demasiado arriesgada.

-¿Qué posibilidad?

- las joyas o esmeraldas de la comedia como nosotros las nombramos son demasiado inestables, solo usamos una por recarga, pero si usáramos las 7 al mismo tiempo se desataría un evento llamado "control comedia", sin embargo no sabemos las consecuencias que esto podría ocasionar, es demasiado el riesgo que se corre.

Una alarma suena.

-es mi comunicador –dice Vanessa -los chicos deben tener problemas.

-descuida, estarán bien además tenemos 15 minutos libres, podemos disfrutar del sauna.

-Ferb estamos en una emergencia.

-sabias que el vapor que generan las esmeraldas de la comedia abren los poros, exfolian y suavizan la piel.

Vanessa se acerca a Ferb.

-¿este lugar esta ocupado?

...?

* * *

y es todo por ahora, el siguiente capitulo sera el tan esperado final de esta historia, asi que esten pendientes n_n

**demos respuesta a sus reviews, wii!**

**PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV**: me alegra que te gustara, la ultima parte me tambien es de mis favoritas, Phinbella en todo su esplendor n_n

**geraldCullenBlack: **son abogados de grandes y perversas corporaciones, a ellos no les interesa que el publico quede satisfecho ¬.¬ lo sigo odiando pero hoy me vengue!

**Tsukimine12:** aqui esta un pre antes de la continuación, espero que te guste :)

**DinkyLinkyGirl: **todos odiamos a esos abogados pero aun así no me impidieron no poner la escena eliminada (en su cara!)

**juli4427: **no han cambiado ni cambiaran... su razon de ser es quitar momentos relevantes de las historias sin importarles nada... pero aun con todo ese poder, no pueden detenerme XD

Y sin más que decirnos vemos en la siguiente entrega, cuidense y nos seguimos leyendo n_n

Vinctus Libertatem


End file.
